Scenes From a Journey
by WritingAmateur
Summary: Trustshipping. Post-canon. Ishizu and Seto are happily married and settled, and when Ishizu announces she's expecting, Seto's joy-and neuroticism-cannot be contained. Pregnancy tomfoolery ensues.


Seto's eyes widened, his cheeks erupting into a _ferocious_ blush. Adrenaline _shot_ through him, every _inch_ of him coming _alive._

Mind gone into a whirl of half-articulated thoughts-_incredible-I can't believe-how-my god-I-we-this-it's real-she's-we're-_

_Expecting._

Heart beating _furiously_ in his chest, like it had _never _truly beaten-attempted-before this moment. He brought a shaking fist to his mouth, gnawing violently at his lower lip, feeling _tears_ forming in the corners of his eyes, before gasping aloud-completely overwhelmed, _overcome_ with a rush of emotion that he didn't entirely understand-and rushing out of their bedroom, feet thudding loudly on the wood floor.

Ishizu, who had been smiling pleasantly during Seto's protracted, _adorable_ reaction to her unexpected announcement, now raised an eyebrow with some degree of concern. "Seto?" _I do hope I haven't given him a heart attack… or an ulcer…_

_I mean, it's not _entirely _unplanned…_

She rose from where she had been sitting on the bed and crossed the threshold of the bedroom into the hallway, squinting her eyes against the sudden bright lighting. "Seto-are you all right…?"

A thick sniffle in reply. He had sunk to the ground, back pressed firmly against the wall, hands pawing hopelessly at the _tears_, the flow of tears _streaming_ endlessly down his heated cheeks, knees bent in front of him.

"I-I _love_ you _so _much-" He raised his head towards her; his lips were trembling but stretched into a nearly beatific grin-

He looked the happiest she'd ever seen him.

Including when she'd said yes to the ring on her finger.

When he'd seen her in her white dress on Odion's and Marik's arms-

Nothing compared to _this._

Ishizu's eyes were warm as she crouched down across from him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smoothing brown locks out of her way. "Seto… you're going to be a _father._"

"_Christ-_" He swiped at his nose furiously. "If anyone asks about my reaction when I found out, _this did not happen_." _I most certainly _did not _run out of the room, sobbing like a romantic sap-_

She rolled her eyes, happy to play along if he needed her to. "_What_ didn't happen, Seto…?" _Not everything needs to be shared with Mai Valentine, after all… _

He wiped his fading nose with the back of his fist and reached out to her, cradling her face in his hands, before pulling her in for a tender, lingering kiss, one that left both their cheeks slightly damp. "I _love you so much_," he sighed quietly against her beaming lips, before pressing a kiss to the end of her nose, her cheekbones, her eyelids, her forehead-as if she were a miracle floating before him that he could never kiss enough.

Ishizu laced her fingers through his, reveling in every teardrop still clinging to his lashes, the watery bright blue of his eyes. "You're going to be an _incredible_ father, Seto. I know it."

He couldn't help smirking through his drying tears. "Did you _foresee _it, Ishizu?"

She lightly cuffed him on the side of his head. "Very _funny_, Seto." She rose to her feet, pulling him up along with her. "And Mokuba will be an _amazing_ uncle."

Seto groaned, imagining his younger brother's sure-to-be _ridiculous_ reaction to this surprising turn of events. "Oh _god_. Mokuba as an _uncle_-_that'll_ be keeping me up nights…" He grasped at her hands tightly; he couldn't resist placing a kiss to the top of her head.

She led him back through the doorway, him still wavering in and out of reality, still partially in a state of disbelief. _Me. A _father. _Christ._

"May I?"

-And he bent down to his knees before her, making her flush slightly as he ran a hand lovingly along her torso, settling just below her navel before lifting it as he placed a kiss through her nightgown to that spot.

He looked up at her, cheeks reddened anew. "Sorry-I _had_ to do that-"

Ishizu cracked a grin at him-at his _reverence_ of this wonderful _future_ they had created-and replied, voice slightly coy, "and they say you're made of ice."

They settled onto their bed in their accustomed positions, he sitting up straight with his back pressed against the headboard, Ishizu curling up by his side, head in his lap, as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, gazing down at her with large, rapturous eyes.

"How long have you known?" His voice was soft, husky. Almost a whisper. Sending shivers down her spine.

Ishizu yawned, basking, nearly melting under his touch. "A few weeks… I visited the doctor this afternoon to make sure."

She'd suspected. After all, their …_practices_ weren't exactly _precluding_ that option-thinking about that _still_ made her blush, because long after the honeymoon period they still managed to be nigh _insatiable_ with regards to one another-and so when the doctor had returned with the test results and a hearty "congratulations," Ishizu had taken it in stride, the confirmation only bringing with it the tiniest twinge of doubt-of fear. After all, she certainly hadn't _anticipated_ going this route, but, then again, she hadn't exactly anticipated being in the position she was now in, with a certain brunet's hand moving lovingly across her scalp, brushing against her neck-ring on her finger. Settled. _Kept._

As if a woman like Ishizu Ishtar could truly be _kept._

She would have attributed it all to destiny, to _fate-_but _that_ might have been a _little_ too much for Seto, she mused, smiling.

_Fear._ Of the ordinary sort, she supposed. _Will I be a good parent?_ That sort of thing.

Yet Seto's reaction-his immediate declaration of his love for her, his _happiness_ at this prospect-had only convinced her of the naturalness, of the _rightness_ of this path they were taking. _Together._

Suddenly, Seto tensed, his hand in her hair freezing before he withdrew it entirely.

She drowsily turned her head to look up at him. "...Seto?" _What in the world-_

"Ishizu, are you _supposed_ to be lying like that?" His voice was strained. Urgent. _Worried._

She wrinkled her forehead, trying to parse out what he meant. "Lying like _what_, Seto?"

"Like _that._ On your side-you know, is it good for…"

Ishizu huffed out a breath, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at him. "I think the future heir to the Kaiba Corporation will be _just_ fine if I lie like this, Seto…" _Gods… can he really be serious right now…?_

Seto gulped loudly before gently lifting her off of his lap. "I'm _fairly_ certain it's better if you lie on your back, Ishizu…" His mind racing once more. Things he'd never had cause to think about-_prenatal vitamins_-_lamaze classes-organic foods_-running on an endless ticker through his brain.

He licked his lips before addressing her directly, eyes round and pleading. "Ishizu… please… for my _nerves_…" _Dear god, if something happens… _ A beading of sweat near his hairline threatening to make itself known.

Ishizu gave into the urge, rolling her eyes dramatically and exaggeratedly for effect as she nonetheless heeded his wishes, laying her head back on the pillow by his hips, hands placed over her belly, ankles crossed. "Seto…"

_Gods- _

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Eleven at night. The three of them gathered around the round dining table in the kitchen, soft yellow ceiling lighting casting the room in a warm glow. The kitchen staff having long since gone, a hearty spread of leftovers-the finest cold cuts, cheeses, assorted fruits, hummus, pita-the works-arranged attractively on the adjacent marble countertop.

Their plates filled-Ishizu's with plenty of hummus and vegetables and colorful melon bites, as Seto had already impressed upon her the lack of health benefits from eating cured meats in her _condition_ when the food had been delivered to Kaiba Manor days ago, Seto's plate spare with a bit of everything, as was his wont, Mokuba's piled high with prosciutto and melon, garnished with wide slabs of brie and goat cheese.

It was nice to able to eat together like this-when Seto could be persuaded to take a break from his work long enough to have a late-night dinner, when Mokuba could be pulled away from whatever video game or project for his brother he was tinkering with. The three of them. In this large house, with its endless corridors and chandeliered, high-ceilinged rooms, being able to spend time together like this, even over something as simple as a meal in the kitchen, made it feel like a true _home_.

She waited for Mokuba to swallow an enormous, _impossible_ mouthful of food before clearing her throat and beginning quietly, serenely: "Mokuba…"

Cheese clinging to the corners of his mouth-Seto near-invisibly _seething_ at his brother's ignoring of proper table etiquette-Mokuba looked at his sister-in-law, a smile curling on his features. "Yes, Ishizu?"

Ishizu blushed as Seto moved his hand to rest on top of hers, fingers twining with hers, before she responded. "Well-Seto and I-we're _expecting_."

You could have heard a card drop.

Mokuba's eyes grew incredibly round and shiny, mouth falling open slightly, fork and knife clattering ungracefully through his fingers to land on the plate before him.

Ishizu tilted her head to one side, a crinkle of concern appearing in her forehead. _Gods-must I deal with _another _emotional Kaiba brother? I already handled the _one-

The _one_ sitting next to her, currently rolling his eyes-as if _his_ reaction had been vastly superior to Mokuba's.

Fortunately for Ishizu, however, Mokuba's face split into a magnificently wide grin, twin round spots of pink appearing on his freckled cheeks. "_Oh my god-_congratulations, you guys!"

He rose to his feet, slid his chair back, and threw his arms around his brother's neck, bending over him so that his hair fell into Seto's face. "_Seto! You're going to be a _dad!"

"Yes, that _is_ how that tends to work out, Mokuba," came the acid reply, as Seto had been having a _perfectly fine _dinner before his brother had felt the need to indulge in such a childish display of affection.

Again, as if his _own_ reaction had been much better...

Ishizu couldn't help but smile sweetly at this tableau-her husband trying to wrench his brother's increasingly tight grip around his neck, cheeks beneath the overflowing raven hair growing pink with frustration, Mokuba's keening laughter ringing throughout the room.

"_And that means I'm going to be an uncle!_"

"We're-_aware_ of this fact-Mokuba-" came Seto's strained voice as he wriggled out of his brother's grip, glowering all the while, blowing strands of his brother's hair out of his face, as Ishizu let out a sharp, bell-like laugh before covering her mouth with her hand.

Mokuba then approached her, albeit more calmly, doing that strangely adorable puppy-dog thing with his eyes-something that really should not have looked as it did on a twenty-year old young man.

"_Can I babysit?!_"

"_Over my dead body_," came Seto's flat reply.

Mokuba pouted, fixing his puppy eyes upon his brother, who often pretended that such a look had no effect upon him.

The three of them, however, knew better.

"Aww, _Seto-_but, _but_ I'd be so _awesome-_ we'd make _ice cream sundaes_ and _order pizza_ and make a _blanket fort_ and play _video games_ and stay up all night _watching scary movies_…"

"-resulting, no doubt, in our child running to our room crying with fear in the middle of the night," interrupted Seto tartly, picking up his silverware and cutting into a piece of melon, before continuing:

"…followed by _you_, obviously…"

* * *

"My- my _Gods!_ Oh my _goodness_! _Ishizu!_" Marik's excited voice practically roared out of the cell phone, rendering its speakerphone capabilities wholly unnecessary.

Ishizu winced at the noise, eyes widening in apology to Seto, who sat across the table from her, thumb brushing over her free hand, eyes glittering, other hand covering his mouth as if to stifle laughter. Laughter at Marik's over-the-top antics-his _reaction_ to her announcement. "Marik, _please_ keep your voice down-you're sure to wake the _dead_ over there-"

A groan could be heard on the other end of the line as she watched Seto roll his eyes. "Ha ha, _hilarious_, Ishizu-y'know, I've got half a mind to come up to the surface, get on a plane, and punch that son of a bitch in the face-_knocking you up_ like that-"

Ishizu closed her eyes, trying to fight a whimper of irritation from clawing itself up and out of her throat as Seto leaned forward to address her brother, voice a drawl. "Marik-_don't even try. _Though that _would_ be _quite_ amusing-for _me, _that is…"

"-Also, we're _married_, Marik. _Remember_? That whole ceremony thing from two years ago-when you gave an _impossibly_ embarrassing speech _despite no one asking-despite you not even being the best man_?" Ishizu wanted nothing more than to chuck the phone out of the nearest window.

A laugh from the background on the Egyptian side of the call. Odion.

A harrumph from Marik's end.

Ishizu took a deep, calming breath, and resumed, voice more even. "Besides, Marik, it's _customary_ to congratulate your sister on such an occasion…"

Marik's voice climbed in volume once more. "Oh, of course, sister- _congratulations!_ I'm sure you'll be a _fantastic_ mother…"

Ishizu chewed on the inside of her cheek. "_And_…?" _Would it utterly kill the two of them to engage with one another like mature adults…?_

"… and, remember, if Seto _ever_ annoys you, I'm coming to _kick his ass_!"

* * *

The greenish glow of the screen leaked beneath his office door, flooding the dark hallway leading to his personal office. Guiding her. Her target in sight…

Suppressing a yawn-vaguely wondering what time it was-Ishizu approached, knocked. _He's certainly working late_…

"Nn."

She twisted the elegant doorknob a few degrees and pushed the door open slightly, sticking her head into the room, squinting at the computer light reflected off the enormous glass windows behind his desk, silhouetting Seto where he sat, furiously clicking, typing up a storm.

"Is everything all right, Seto? It's-" she yawned again, noting the vast dark sky visible behind him- "got to be past midnight…?"

Seto glanced at her quickly, his fingers on the keyboard faltering. "Ah… yes. I seem to have gotten carried away…" His hand moved to the mousepad smoothly, the rapidfire clicking resuming, chewing on his lower lip as if deep in thought.

Curiosity piqued, Ishizu opened the door wider, slipped into his office, and approaching the desk, bare feet tapping lightly on the smooth floor. "Seto-come back to bed…" Her hand fluttered in front of her mouth as a wave of exhaustion hit her.

It had only been a few days after she'd told him, but already a slight fatigue had settled into her bones, requiring her to sleep for longer than the six hours per day she usually set aside for such things. Nothing out of the ordinary, of course, but that number had been ticking upwards. And she always slept better with Seto beside her, limbs tangled together, his lips lightly pressed against her neck, his cool breath in her hair…

She paused between his chair and the window, moving her hands to his shoulders and squeezing them gently. _He's tense_… "Something for work?" The blinding desktop screen temporarily disoriented her; her eyes glazed over briefly as she struggled, still at least one-third asleep, to make out just what was keeping Seto occupied so late-

He stiffened beneath her touch briefly, as if anticipating a reaction from her that she hadn't yet supplied. "Not _exactly_…"

She yawned once more. It came into focus.

Her mouth fell open-

The numerous browser windows he had open on the screen-not to mention how many tabs in each window-_pictures-_of _infants_-_cribs_-swaddling clothes-car seats-strollers-jars of mushy-looking baby foods-was astounding-left her utterly speechless. Scrambling for the right response. Words swimming before her eyes- "First Trimester: What to Expect For New Parents"- "What to Eat During Pregnancy"- "Exercising During Pregnancy: Yea or Nay?"- "Home Birth or the Hospital: What the Experts are Saying"- "So You're Going to be Parents: Tips for the Expectant"-endless articles Seto was scanning, transcribing in virtual sticky notes all lined up on one side of the screen.

_Gods-what in the world…? _

_Is he truly doing what I _think _he's doing-?_

"Seto…"

He cut her off, voice rising slightly in pitch-agitated-defensive: "I'm just doing some preliminary research, Ishizu-"

She giggled at his tone despite herself-despite the ridiculousness of the situation. "_Preliminary_? I'm sure you've learnt enough to write your own book on pregnancy…" She leaned over his shoulder, silky hair falling, sleek, nearly swiping his face. " 'Benefits of Attachment Parenting'-_Seto, _I'm only a month along…"

"I am aware of this." He pressed a few buttons; the screen dimmed and went black as he swung around to face her, legs crossed in his chair, hands rising to hold her hips in his hand. Caressing. Mollifying.

She smiled, leaned in again, tickling his ear with her lips. "And you've been at this _how long_, Seto?"

He swallowed hard. "You mean _today_?"

She straightened up and lifted her hands to her forehead, already feeling a slight headache coming on. And not just from squinting at screens in the dark.

* * *

Ishizu stood in the doorway of Kaiba Manor, frozen in utter shock as box after heavy box was carried into the house by uniformed deliverymen, each greeting her with an identically cheerful smile as he passed her and stacked the boxes, one on top of the other columns-totaling what must have been _forty_ stuffed cardboard boxes in all-before returning to the large truck parked in the driveway and repeating the process.

"Seto…?" She turned her head and called out towards the staircase, trying to keep the confusion and bewilderment from creeping into her voice.

He appeared at the top of the stairs in his pale blue robe, hair still tousled from slumber-she'd convinced him to sleep in until the ridiculously _late_ hour of _eight in the morning_ on Sundays around a year prior, citing such pleasures as waking up with daylight streaming through the curtains and-for example-morning, ahem, _activities_ to plead her case. A wry smile playing at his lips as he regarded her. Casually handsome-_beautiful-_in a way that still made her heart stop.

At the sight of the boxes, his eyes narrowed, pleased. "Good-they arrived." He made his way down the stairs, giving the last of the deliverymen a curt nod as he exited the foyer, closing the door behind him.

"Well, it seems as though the shipping company isn't _entirely_ useless…" He approached her, coming to stand behind her, pressing his lips to the back of her head, looping his arms around her waist to rest his hands on her belly.

She sighed into his touch before remembering her annoyance; she disentangled herself from his embrace and turned to face him, eyebrow raised questioningly. "Seto, what on _earth_ are these boxes?"

Seto smirked and replied nonchalantly, "well, Ishizu, they're for… _research_."

"Research…?" Ishizu did not particularly like the sound of this.

"You know, for our _child_. For your... condition. Care and keeping and such."

Ishizu huffed out a slightly agitated breath, both wanting to punch and kiss her husband at the same time. "Seto… this has to be nearly every pregnancy book in _existence_-"

He patted her on the head faux-condescendingly, cutting her off rather blithely, "well, only the ones in Japanese, English, Arabic, Mandarin, French, German- the languages I can _read_, of course…"

* * *

"Good morning." His voice was a murmur, coming as it did from behind the newspaper, a barely touched croissant on the plate before him.

This was, of course, entirely for her benefit-he'd been up for nearly three hours already, typing up the final touches on a preliminary trade deal to present to the board of managers later that week. They'd worked it out that Seto would work from his home office in the Manor until Ishizu rose at a _reasonabl_e hour to prepare to leave for the museum-shower, dress, enjoying a cup of coffee to perk her up…

That way, they would get to eat breakfast together-one meal together _guaranteed_ per day, at least.

"Good morning, Seto." Ishizu fixed the top button of her dark blouse and smoothed it over her hips, over her ever-growing belly, only slightly starting to gain a little weight, a little thickness at two months out, before tucking it into her gray silk skirt. She slipped on her matching gray heels from where they were sitting beside the kitchen island and walked over to where Seto sat, dropping a casual kiss onto his perfectly combed hair, fighting the temptation to muss it up slightly.

"Anything interesting in the news?" she inquired curiously as she walked back over to the glossy dark wood cabinets and reached for a mug, before returning over to the island and tilting the coffeepot over the cup, allowing the smooth, aromatic dark brown liquid to stream forth.

_Ah. Nothing like a much-needed cup of coffee in the morning… _she bit back a yawn.

Fortunately, Seto's tastes in coffee ran parallel to her own. Expensive tastes, those...

She sat down at the table, mug in hand, before putting it to her lips and inhaling deeply.

A rustle of newsprint. Blue eyes wide. Voice concerned, the slightly panicked undertone-

"Ishizu-are you sure you should be drinking coffee at this point-is it _safe_?"

Ishizu put the mug down on the table with a slight _thud_ and rolled her eyes, biting back an amused yet frustrated shriek at the man seated across her. "Seto... while I appreciate and am thankful for your attentiveness, I do feel obligated to let you know that, _ahem_, my mother carried and gave birth to my brother and myself _underground_, and we turned out _just fine_."

His face disappeared behind the newspaper; she heard him swallow thickly as if trying to push down laughter-

"I won't dignify _that_ with a response, Ishizu..."

* * *

"_Oh. My. God._" Mai brought her hands to her cheeks with dramatic flair, an adoring smile curling on her lips as Ishizu grinned back at her, hands folded in her lap, two cups of tea (decaffeinated, of course) on the table before them.

"_Oh my god oh my god ohmigod!_" Her voice grew ever higher and less controlled, threatening to ring throughout the entire house-bouncing off the walls, echoing off the arched ceilings-potentially shattering glass. The teacups…

Ishizu pressed her lips together, trying to bite back a laugh at her friend's rather over-the-top reaction-though, truth be told, she could hardly have expected anything else…

Mai abruptly reached across the table to squeeze Ishizu's cheeks affectionately-almost _violently_. "_Congratulations, sweetie-_you're gonna be just _fantastic_ at this-and to think, it'll be _such_ a _cute_ baby _to boot_!"

She paused for a moment, violet eyes turning faux-thoughtful, tone coy. "Who would have thought _Seto Kaiba_ had it in him…?"

Ishizu blushed crimson, pulling herself out of her friend's grasp, sputtering slightly, "_e-excuse me_?"

Mai winked at her, having _far_ too much fun with this line of inquiry. "I mean- I mean you're so _buttoned-up_ and he's Mr. Ice Prince over here, but, you know, it's always the ones you never expect… _my god,_ I bet the sex is _amazing_, you two little _lovebirds_, you…"

She leaned in even closer, voice dropping to a whisper. "Ishizu-is it _true_ what they say about his-_well_…"

Ishizu almost swallowed her own tongue.

Mai giggled, the sound innocent, tinkling; she patted Ishizu on the head and reseated herself, crossing her legs under the table, looking for all the world like she'd become the keeper of the world's greatest secret. "Don't worry, sweetie, you don't have to say a _thing. _ Girl's got ways of knowing…"

She blew Ishizu a kiss for effect as Ishizu began to regret ever telling anyone anything, _ever_, burying her face in her hands with a moderately aggrieved sigh.

* * *

Ishizu sat in the strange chair, leaning back, shirt pulled up to expose her belly, as the technician, a kind-looking woman in her early forties, smeared the strangely cold gel on her skin, making her shiver slightly.

Seto pacing back and forth, shoulders tense, breath coming in spurts, hands in his pockets to hide the slight shaking. The fluorescent lights bathing everything in the room in a sterile, greenish light that in no way made him feel at ease.

"Ready?" the technician asked gently, lifting the strange equipment in rubber-gloved hands, hovering it over Ishizu's abdomen.

Seto came to a standstill where he was walking back and forth and abruptly reached for Ishizu's hand, which she clung to with no small degree of anticipation. She looked up at him, eyes shining. "Ready, Seto?"

Seto could only manage a nod-his heart was in his throat-and the technician began to move the device over Ishizu's gel-covered belly, gesturing with her free hand towards the large monitor. "You'll be able to see the baby here-"

_Yes, I'm quite aware._ Seto bit the inside of his cheek to resist unleashing an inappropriately snide remark towards the woman, and squinted at the black screen, waiting for something to appear.

Ishizu licked her lips nervously, squeezing Seto's hand, digging her nails into the flesh. Eagerly. Then-

"Ah! Everything looks great, Miss Ishtar, Mr. Kaiba-"

Seto lifted his free hand to his mouth, leaning forward to see the faint white shapes moving amidst the swathes of black. Ishizu craned her neck up, trying to get a good view-upon seeing the image on the screen, she beamed, features lighting up almost dewily. _That's-_

_That's our child-_

"Heart rate and size completely normal."

Ishizu released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _Thank the gods…_

Matching Ishizu's grin, the technician pointed towards the screen again. "Oh, look-you can see the umbilical cord over _here_-"

Seto felt his eyes growing _embarrassingly _wet and-suddenly-dropped Ishizu's hand and _fled_ the small examination room, collapsing against the wall of the hallway as his face bloomed in crimson, tears beginning to run down his cheeks-he reached for the handkerchief in his jacket breast pocket, for he had come prepared, and blew his nose into the silky monogrammed square. Hard. Shoulders shaking, he slid down into a seated position, making every attempt to quiet the damned _sobs_ tearing from him, wracking through him-to no avail.

Much to his chagrin, he was beginning to attract errant stares from the various passers-by, some of whom were beginning to whisper amongst themselves. _What the hell are you looking at? _he wanted to snarl through his tears, yet, perhaps the well-known CEO of KaibaCorp crying in a clinic hallway and, ultimately, going postal on unsuspecting witnesses was _not_ the kind of front-page news Seto liked to occupy.

The technician looked slightly concerned at this startling, unexpected turn of events, round eyes darting back and forth between Ishizu and the doorway of the examination room, until Ishizu broke out into peals of laughter, wiping a tiny tear away from her eye.

_Oh, Seto-never change._

"Mr. Kaiba sure gets emotional, huh?" Sensing that nothing was amiss, the technician allowed herself to join in Ishizu's good humor as she switched off the monitor and removed her gloves.

Ishizu bit back a chortle as the technician began to clean off her belly. "You ought to have seen him when I first told him..."

From the hallway: "I _heard_ that!"

* * *

She adjusted Seto's bow tie for the last time, patting the shiny fabric into place with adroit fingers. "Ready?"

Seto smirked, pressed a kiss to her temple. "Of course."

One of those gala nights at the museum-the quarterly gathering in which patrons were wined, dined, and taken for a ride with their checkbooks, all in the name of art and culture. Needless to say, Seto enjoyed this sort of thing _far_ more that Ishizu did, and what with the whole "no alcohol" stipulation due to her condition, she anticipated that this night would seem _quite_ long indeed.

Seto certainly looked handsome and at ease with the prospect of the night's work-black tie suited him well. As for Ishizu, who, at around three months was beginning to show slightly, had had one of her favorite black silk dresses let out at the sides-of course, Seto had _tried_ to buy her an entire new wardrobe, but Ishizu, slightly more practical than her husband, had demurred.

"Shall we?" He smoothed down the front of his black tuxedo jacket and held open the door for her; the pair exited the Manor and descended down the driveway, into the cool evening air, towards where Roland and the limousine were waiting.

Ishizu bowed her head at the driver, who began to open the door behind the passenger seat, as Seto cut him off with a flat "she'll be sitting behind you tonight, Roland."

_What in the world…?_

"Of course, sir." Roland walked around the front of the vehicle and opened the appropriate door as Ishizu turned to Seto, a question dropping into her voice. "Seto, why…?"

Seto looked rather sheepish, hand rising to scratch at the side of his nose. "Well-for safety's sake, I'd be _much_ more at ease if you'd sit behind Roland-after all, I've done some research and ascertained that-well-in the event of an _incident_, the driver protects his side…"

_You and your endless research. _Ishizu rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest and releasing a groaning sigh from somewhere deep within her chest. "_Seto…_"

His eyes grew wide; he began to gnaw on his lower lip almost nervously-endearingly. "_Please, _Ishizu-for my sake… I'm just-well, not _concerned_, because you've been doing a _marvelous_ job so far, but-" his cheeks pinked against his will as Ishizu lifted a hand to his shoulder soothingly.

_I understand._ Sighing once more for effect, she crossed in front of the vehicle to where Roland was waiting and gracefully lowered herself into the backseat.

Once the limousine was in motion, swimming smoothly through the city streets towards the museum, Ishizu quirked an eyebrow at the man sitting beside her.

"You realize you've become _completely neurotic_, correct?"

His eyes glittered in the dim lighting, voice coming out husky, amused, as his hand moved to rest upon her own on the armrest. "And since when _haven't_ I been?"

* * *

_Prrriiing. _

Reflexively Ishizu fumbled for her office phone, digging through the endless stacks of papers that seemed to permanently clutter her desk in search of the annoyingly loud device.

"Ishizu Ishtar, Domino Museum-"

"Hello, Doctor Ishtar. I have your husband on line one. May I page him through?"

Slight confusion rising into her voice. "Of course, th-thank you..." _I do hope everything's all right-he doesn't usually call during work hours..._

Seto's voice coming in through the phone speaker, threaded through with a questioning curiosity. "Ishizu-"

"Everything all right at the office, Seto?"

Distracted. "Nn?" He cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, everything's fine over here. I've just been doing some research between meetings-"

_Research. Again? _Ishizu pressed her free hand to her temple. "Haven't you already become a self-taught expert on absolutely _everything_ potentially related or correlated with pregnancy and/or childbirth?" He'd torn through those boxes of books and manuals in six languages in what seemed to have been less than two weeks...

A drawl in his voice. Superior. Slight arrogance. "Yes, well, there's always more one can learn about the subject." His tone changed; the words coming out more slowly. Cautiously.

"So, as I was saying, I've been doing some additional research... and... well... I don't _quite_ know how to ask this, but-um..." His voice trailed off.

_Seto Kaiba, at a loss for words...?_

"Yes? Seto?" Ishizu flicked her gaze up to the wall clock; she didn't exactly have all day for this sort of thing-and neither did Seto, for that matter...

Sheepish. Trepidation. "Well-of course, no judgement here, but-will you... want to-um-eat the placen-?"

"Seto-" Ishizu had to stop herself from gagging aloud in response to this strangest of questions.

_What in the name of all the gods- _

"Seto, I'm hanging up. _Now._"

* * *

"You've gotta be _frickin'_ kidding me." Joey Wheeler's voice was a strange mixture of disbelief and disgust as he collapsed into the easy chair across from Mai.

Mai stuck her tongue out at him. "Nope, Joey-it's true- she told me about a month ago!"

"_They're letting Kaiba reproduce...!_" Joey gulped loudly, wiping his suddenly sweaty forehead with a shaking palm, beginning to fidget uncomfortably in the chair.

_A baby moneybags. That's the _last _thing this world needs-_

_I'm gonna be sick-_

Mai giggled. "Well, Joey-you remember when they _finally_ got together- they've been going at it like _rabbits_ for _years_-it was only a matter of time..."

"Ughh-that ain't exactly something I wanna be picturing, Mai..." _That rich bastard-another Kaiba. Holy mother of god-_

Mai rose from where she was sitting in their kitchen and walked over to him, plopping herself down upon his lap and combing through his hair nonchalantly. "Aww Joey-just try to be happy for them, alright?"

Joey pouted. "How in the heck am I gonna be happy for them-I mean, yeah, congratulations to them and all, but-but-" he released a groan as a particularly unpleasant thought occurred to him- "what if the baby's _just like him?_"

He made a face at some imagined infant, some strange combination of Ishizu's and Kaiba's genes-with those icy blue eyes-same as its father's-_glaring_ at him with precocious venom-just like Kaiba managed to do every time the pair of them stumbled into one another's company.

Mai poked Joey in the cheek as he groaned at his own imagination. _Way to make it all about you, idiot. _"Well, that'd be a sight for sore eyes, all right..."

* * *

Hunger. Raw. Pouring through her veins. Inundating. Everywhere. Like a switch had been turned on in her mind-startling _need_. Endless. Unquenchable...

This was certainly a bonus of her condition-perhaps, if not a surprise, then a shock to her system. She'd been sitting at her desk at museum, typing up an email to so-and-so, and it had hit her. Hard. Washed over her. Unrelentingly.

Made her shudder in its wake.

Desire. Ravenous.

And throughout the day, she had _burned_. At the thought of him. Wished he would just sense her wanting from across town-make some excuse to leave-have her, splayed on her desk, moaning for all the world to hear-

_Mmm. Seto..._

He sat on the bed before her now, pencil tucked behind his ear, idly fiddling with a thin stack of papers. Brow furrowed, lips moving as he muttered to himself, looking just... _delectable_ in his white undershirt and boxers.

Ishizu walked over to the French doors leading to their balcony and drew the curtains, dimming the room, licking her lips with anticipation.

She felt good-impossibly _good_. Four months along, showing more and more each week, beginning to glow in that cliched way that pregnant women were said to glow-despite slight nausea in the earlier stages-despite Seto's well-meaning henpecking- though, truth be told, she didn't mind it _so_ much-ultimately, she could count herself remarkably lucky in how well her pregnancy was going.

And-well-

She walked over to the bed and sank down onto it, feeling only moderately foolish as she scooted herself towards Seto, who was still intently reading whatever rubbish was distracting him from her presently.

She snuggled up beside him, extending her legs before her-smooth and shiny, peeking out from her mid-thigh-length nightgown- and dropped a kiss on his cheek, laying her hand on his thigh. "Mmm-_-Seto-_let's go to bed, okay?"

Seto removed the pencil from behind his ear and dropped it, along with the sheets of paper, to the floor by his side of the bed and switched off the lamp on his nightstand.

The pitch-black room felt vast. She dragged her hand up his torso to his chest, drawing her finger along the neckline of his shirt. Trying to make her meaning clear. Hooking her leg over his. Hands on his shoulders. Steadying herself to straddle his lap. A grunt issuing from his lips.

"_Seto_-" she wound her fingers through his hair, smiling to herself as his hands moved to her waist to hold her in place. Hips grinding against her own as he pressed his lips to hers, a smirk against her mouth, before swiping his tongue across her lower lip. Trailing kisses to her chin. Down her neck. Hands to her rear-

"Ishizu-" Throaty.

_Touch me-_

_Touch me again-_

She slid off his lap and pulled her to him by the shoulders, sliding her hands under his shirt as he climbed atop her, his hand traveling along the hem of her nightgown as he chuckled huskily, making her release a heated breath.

_Yes-_

_Please_-

He froze mid-nip. "Ishizu...?" He lifted his head and touched his forehead to hers.

Ishizu whined in frustration, sliding her hand to his, attempting to move it up her thigh-

"-yes?"

"Is-is this position-you know... safe?" _For the baby-_

Ishizu bit her lip-_of course. Of course..._

_The one thing that could overtake his mind in this situation-_

"Seto... please-" _Don't stop..._

With a heavy, dissatisfied groan-for he wasn't exactly pleased with this turn of events either-he ungracefully climbed off of her and sat back on his side of the bed, forehead crinkled in apparent deep thought. _Think, Seto, think- what did that website say…?_

Ishizu nearly wanted to scream-her skin was _electric_, rushing need coursing through her- endless-_unsatisfied_-

"Seto-you realize that it won't affect-" she half-sighed, half-cried out, propping herself up on her elbows and regarding her husband with a mixture of lust and annoyance, beginning to gnaw on her lower lip.

_Gods, Seto-please-_

Then she heard him chuckle quietly, as if he knew something she did not. "Yes, Ishizu-according to my _extensive_ research on the subject-"

Ishizu rolled her eyes and sat up, turned to fluff her pillow and lie down, to attempt to quell the shuddering within her, when she felt him catch her wrist in his hand. Pulling her to sitting once more. Lips moving to her neck.

"_However-_" voice sly. Dark. Alluring.

Free hand lifting her leg to rest on top of his. Ishizu looked at him, eyes wide, confused- _does he want to or not...?_

"Get on my lap, Ishizu." Enticing.

_Thank the gods-_

She blushed, smiling quietly, delighting in his realization-his obsessive attention to every aspect of her condition had suddenly begun to pay off in dividends.

She moved to straddle him once more, letting out a gasp of pleasure as he slid his hand between her legs.

* * *

Ishizu's eyes blinked open. "_Oh-_"

A fluttering. A strange reverberating in her abdomen. _Pain_-

_Oh-_

_Could this be-_

"Seto!" Her voice caught on itself, heart beating rapidly-excitedly-

Seto was immediately at the threshold of their doorway, coat flying about his ankles in a dramatic flair, eyes wide and blazing. "Ishizu?"

He rushed to her side, forehead crinkling with sudden worry, breath coming in shallow pants. "Are you all _right_, Ishizu?" _My god-if something's wrong-_

Ishizu winced at another burst of pain within her, then looked up at him, face breaking out into a broad, impossibly radiant grin-the kind of unabashed, purely joyful smile she gave only on the rarest of occasions. "_Seto_-" she reached out for his hand and held it against her swollen belly, lifting her nightgown to give him direct access to the tautly stretched skin.

"The baby-the baby's-"

_Kicking. _

Seto felt it. The flutter. Against his hand. _Inside her. _

_So-so tangible-_

_So real-_

He swallowed hard, trying to suppress it-that _feeling_-those damned _tears _welling up behind his eyes-threatening to gather and spill-

"Are you crying, Seto...?" Her voice almost teasing.

"Of course n-not," he sputtered, voice shaky.

_Of course I'm not crying-why in the hell would I be crying right now?_

"I l-love you _so_ much..." An errant tear rolling down his cheek.

_Dammit-_

Ishizu gently sat herself up, back against the headboard, and pulled him to her by his lapels, brushing her lips against his. Moving her hands to his face. Feeling heated tears coursing down his cheeks. Pulling her lips away, her warm eyes meeting his wet ones, she gently brushed new-forming tears away from the inner corners of his eyes.

"I love you too, Seto." And she kissed him on the end of his bright red nose.

At that, they both felt the baby kick. Hard.

* * *

Seto looked around his newspaper at Ishizu, who was drinking-he swallowed hard-_coffee_ (decaffeinated, of course), and cleared his throat.

"Have you been having any cravings?"

Ishizu sipped at the steaming beverage and placed it on the table before her. Her brow furrowed-rather cutely, Seto noted with a slight smirk to himself-as she considered the question.

_Cravings? Hmm..._

_I mean- _she blushed slightly, thinking of the previous night's efforts, when she'd begged for-and _enjoyed_-him on his plush office chair-_not for food..._

"Not particularly-I think it's been perfectly ordinary on that front-" After all, in part due to with Seto's meticulous research into such things, Ishizu was eating rather well-only organic foods in a variety of groups and colors, with flavors and textures abound (the price tag of which made Ishizu sweat at the temples): grilled salmon, eggs, fresh fruits and vegetables, hard cheeses-she was gaining a healthy amount of weight, looking rosy and slightly soft around the edges at nearly six months.

Seto folded the newspaper and placed it on the table, folding his hands under his chin and gazing at her with that warm, adoring look on this face he'd taken to wearing occasionally in her presence. "Really?"

Like she was the most interesting thing in the world. His world.

For she was. Had been. For the longest time.

Ishizu took another drink of coffee, warming her hands with the mug, a small smile in her voice as she replied: "what, Seto, did you think it would be endless pickles and ice cream all day long, or something along those lines?" She was half tempted to stick her tongue out at him, tickled by the mere thought of such a strange combination of foods-

Seto flushed slightly at her reaction, pressing his lips together briefly, a flash of annoyance creeping into his eyes. "Well, I've been doing more research, and-"

* * *

Ishizu lay beside him in their bed, propped up on several fluffy pillows, ankles crossed, head tilted to lean on Seto's shoulder as he ran his hand along her inner thigh, trailing his fingers around and around in lazy circles.

A question rippled through the air-hers.

"What do you think about names?"

Seto clicked his tongue in thought. "I mean-I've thought about it, but I hadn't settled on anything… what about you?" _I mean-I _do _like the one girl's name… _

Ishizu licked her lips, voice rising as she pondered further. "I mean-perhaps after your mother…?"

He closed his eyes quickly, inhaling sharply as clear discomfort with this line of inquiry flickered on his face.

She immediately regretted it. _The mother he barely knew…_

She took his hand in hers gently, winding their fingers together. "I'm sorry. Not that, then."

Seto nodded, accepting her apology tacitly. "How about _your_ mother?" As if it had been on his mind all along.

_Seshat...?_

"-if it's all right with _you_, that is..." He looked at her nervously; she patted his hand, not minding the suggestion. After all, she had only fond, evanescent, hazy memories of the woman whose finger she had grabbed often as an infant; who had insisted upon caring for Odion as one of the Ishtar clan; she of the warm brown eyes and sad smile-gone too soon delivering Marik-

"I just hadn't really considered it-after all, it's a, you know, _mythical_ name and all..." _Goddess of writing and measurements..._

"Just because I don't believe in the Egyptian gods doesn't mean we can't give our child a meaningful name-that is, if she's a girl..."

"Oh, she _will _be."

Seto turned his head to look at her, lips quirking up in amusement. "What makes you so sure our child will be a girl?" He dipped his fingers under the hem of her nightgown, prompting her to snicker quietly as he brushed a kiss onto her forehead.

"You're asking the one with the power of foresight?"

She couldn't resist. And while, true, the odds were fair in one way or another, she just-

-she didn't know _why_-

-she just had a _feeling_ that their child-the future heir to the Kaiba Corporation and the linkage of two powerful last names- would be a girl.

He stiffened slightly at her words. "Now-we _both_ know you don't have _that_ anymore-_right_?" Trying to disguise his slight panic with the veneer of humor.

Allowing herself another laugh, she reached out and squeezed his knee affectionately, saying nothing.

* * *

Seto walked by the parlor at a brisk clip on the way to the main staircase, endless figures and designs running through his head, lost in his own little bubble-then stopped. Thought for a moment.

_Was that-?_

He cocked his head and listened. A sudden cacophony of voices, both male and female-a coy girlish laugh here-an obnoxious Brooklyn accent there-

_Wait just a minute-_

Yes, that _was_ the blond idiot, all right. In his parlor-in his _house_. Wheeler-who the _hell_ had invited that mangy _mutt_-getting his dirty clothes and shoes all over the furniture-he wanted to gag.

He retraced his steps and walked towards the main parlor to find-

Not only Joey Wheeler-but Yugi Moto, short, spiky-haired, slightly stubbled; Mai Valentine, wearing something that resembled a bikini with an apron attached; that silly Téa Gardner woman at Yugi's side; that weird British kid with the white hair-Bakura, or something-and the other three geeks whose names he couldn't bother to remember-two half-wit men and a younger-looking girl-not to mention Mokuba, eyes alight, practically rubbing his hands together with glee; all talking wildly, gesturing excitedly before a large pile of presents-presents that nearly threatened to engulf Ishizu where she was seated on the couch. By her feet, a car seat and a few small plastic toys-the kind that made little sounds when you picked them up and shook them around.

_Jesus Christ. The loser patrol. In my house-_

"Oooh-open that one, Ishizu!" came Mai's syrupy sweet tones, practically throwing a hastily-wrapped oblong box at Ishizu, who caught it with no small amount of grace and began to pick at the wrapping paper.

He felt the need to announce his presence; he cleared his throat rather dramatically, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and leaned against the doorway, eyes narrowing, lip curling in a classic Seto Kaiba sneer.

"Who the _hell_ invited you geeks to my home?"

The room fell silent. All eyes floated to him, the beginnings of trepidation showing-except for the blue-green eyes of Ishizu, who shrugged her shoulders and replied, tone perfectly even: "_I_ did, Seto. After all, they _are_ our friends."

_Please, Seto-behave yourself-_

Seto didn't move, didn't cross the threshold. "That's putting it rather _generously_, wouldn't you say, Ishizu?"

_What the hell does she need with all this useless, subpar junk Yugi and the Merry Men got for her-I could have bought her all the supplies she needed myself-_

Ishizu looked at the faces of Yugi and his friends-_her_ friends, at least, if not what Seto would acknowledge as such-

"Seto, get over here and open this box, please."

Settling the matter. Like an adult.

Seto sighed theatrically, realizing he had lost this round, uncrossed his arms and walked over to the gaggle of morons surrounding his wife, accepting the box she thrust into his arms.

Then the doorbell rang.

Seto begrudgingly put the box to one side and waited for the maid to answer the door.

"Um-Mr. Kaiba, sir? Package for you to sign..."

_Package...? What the hell-_

As Ishizu and the guests watched, he rose from his seat and and exited the parlor, walking over to the door, shaking his head slightly to himself all the while.

The maid stepped aside; Seto nodded sharply at the uniformed deliveryman holding out a pen and clipboard and began to sign his name-

Then he saw the truck.

And the other deliverymen.

And the _plushies_.

Being unloaded by the deliverymen, all wrapped up in clear plastic, and being carried with utmost care up the driveway away from the _massive _truck parked outside the Manor.

_What the hell-_

Seto went white, nearly snapping the pen in half as the deliverymen smiled innocuously, squeezing past him through the doorway and bringing the endless stream of large stuffed toys into his home, into the parlor where he could hear Ishizu's surprised laugh-

"Oh, he _shouldn't _have-"

Seto wrested one of the plushies from the grip of one of the deliverymen and scrutinized the form under the plastic wrap.

Blue and white. Wings. Cartoonishly large eyes-

"Ishizu-" Seto nearly shrieked, throwing the _thing_ to the ground as if it were diseased. As if mere contact with it would _destroy _him utterly-

"Why the _fuck _did you tell _Pegasus_?"

_Pegasus sent-_

_-toon plushies-_

And from the look of that truck-the endless parade of deliverymen entering and leaving his home-it had to be-

_-_every _Duel Monsters toon plushie._

He could see that silver-haired bastard now, sipping a glass of wine, stroking some fluffy white cat on his lap or something ridiculous like that:

"Oooh, _Kaiba-boy_, a little birdie told me you and the good curator got _frisky-_"

He groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead as he walked back to the parlor and slumped down on the seat, looking for all the world like a petulant child, and began to tear listlessly at the wrapping paper on the box Ishizu had handed him.

"Of course I told Pegasus, Seto- he and I are friends, after all- and he's so thrilled, utterly _thrilled_ that I asked him to be godfather-"

_As if this ridiculous day couldn't get any worse..._

* * *

"Seto?"

Bathed once more in the glow of the screen, pale green light flickering on his face. Chin resting in on his fist, one hand on the mouse, scrolling half-heartedly. Eyes distant. Lost in thought.

"Nn."

She opened the door to his office wider and made her way inside, feeling the baby kick as she approached the desk. Eight months along and large. Swollen. Every move careful, endlessly adjusting to this ever-growing part of her.

_Soon, soon-_

As she grew closer, she could see the bags beneath his eyes.

_How long has he been here…?_

She moved behind him, belly resting against the back of his chair as she leaned forward to see what he was staring at so intently…

"Gozaburo Kaiba, former CEO of Kaiba Corporation: Dead at 53. Suspected Suicide"-

Endless tiny text beneath the headline. A black-and-white photograph of the cruel mustachioed man-the one who had made Seto who he was now- but at what _cost_-

And then, slightly lower down, a block quote accompanied by a photo of teenaged Seto Kaiba, clad in his high school uniform, smirking at the camera, arms crossed-

"Survived by adopted sons: Seto, 16, new KaibaCorp CEO; Mokuba, 12."

Ishizu's heart pounded painfully in her chest as she reached out for Seto; she tangled her fingers in his hair, stroking softly as he tensed, then relaxed into her touch.

"Seto-" _Why are you looking at this-?_

_Why must you torture yourself so-?_

"Ishizu-" his voice sounded impossibly far away. Quiet. A tired murmur.

"Can I-can I _really do_ this?" Low. Drowning in self-doubt, flooding his chest painfully, making it hard to breathe-to think properly-

_Can I be a good father? _

_Is there any way?_

Looking at the old _Domino Tribune_ headline-the life he ended to better his own-his endless memories of that sinister, terrifying figure, lingering over his life like a dark shadow-his essence somehow dripping into his everyday thoughts-the days spent under the thumb of dismissive, ruthless tutors hired by Gozaburo himself-the nights, short as they were, spent curled up in his bed, trying to keep his own tears silent-

All for Mokuba-all for him-for his sake-

And yet-

-his own hubris-

-and yet Seto Kaiba had celebrated Gozaburo's death-at his own hands, though without literal blood staining his palms-

_Do I even deserve to be a father…?_

Ishizu slowly walked around his chair to lean against his desk, facing him, reaching for the hand clutching at the computer mouse and patting it gently. Soothingly.

Understanding.

Unequivocally.

"Seto-"

His voice came out half a snarl, half a faint cry, directed at himself. "I mean, I don't even _remember_ my real father-and Gozaburo was no _real_ father to me-and-and the things I've _done, _Ishizu- the things I've _done_ to become the man I am now-can I really expect that I _deserve_ this chance-to be responsible for a whole new _life_?"

Ishizu closed her eyes, lifting his hand and brushing her lips against his fingertips.

"Seto… you know I wouldn't have fallen in _love_-_married_ you-unawares. I know who you are. I know the things you've done-and I love you. _I love you so much-_and that's why I believe-no, I _know_-that you and I can do this…"

He finally met her eyes, the blue eyes wide and searching. For something-anything. Reassurance. Security. An embrace both literal and figurative. The permanence of _her_-of _them_-more than he ever deserved-

She smiled crookedly, pulling him out of his chair, his hands smoothing over her belly tenderly, lovingly; she couldn't resist whispering in his ear-

"I have foreseen it."

* * *

It happened with a shudder.

One moment Ishizu Ishtar was sitting at her desk at the Domino Museum, on the phone with a colleague in Tokyo, and then-

-she had to make her excuses and hang up quickly-

-her water had broken.

Dialing furiously. _Seto-_

Getting his secretary. "KaibaCorp, this is-"

Her voice strained: "Please, this is Doctor Ishizu Ishtar. May I please speak with my husband?"

_Hurry, hurry-_

"I'm sorry, Doctor Ishtar, but he's currently in a meeting with the gentlemen from Germany; is this an emergency?"

_Well-_

"Y-yes," she managed, breathing out a heavy sigh, "t-tell him that it's _time_…" Biting her lip painfully as she was put on hold.

"_Und wir haben hier-_" _And we have here-_

Seto's presentation to the gentlemen from Germany was rudely interrupted by his secretary knocking frantically on the glass door of the conference room, likely getting her grubby hands all over the impeccable surface; he half considered firing her on the spot, bowing his head towards his guests with a quick "_Entschuldigung_"-_excuse me-_as he strode over to the door and cracked it open.

"This had better be _important_-I'm in the middle of a meeting-"

The young woman scrambled under his icy glare, hands shaking as she regarded the note she'd taken of Ishizu's call. "Well, sir-Mr. Kaiba-sir-it's your _wife_-"

Seto paled, mind gone into ribbons-_Ishizu-could something have happened_-?

_My god-_

His secretary continued, voice trembling- "she-she said, um- 'it's _time_'-"

_It's time-_

Spurred into action, adrenaline racing through him unmercifully, he walked briskly to the front of the room. "_Entschuldigung, Herr Gottlieb, Herr Brandt-es gibt einen kleinen Notfall mit meiner Frau-sie bringt unser Kind jetzt zur Welt. Ich muss ausgeben. Bitte, sprechen sie mit meiner Sekretärin-_"

_Excuse me, Mr. Gottlieb, Mr. Brandt-there's a small emergency with my wife-she's giving birth to our child. I must go. Please, speak with my secretary-_

He bowed his head once more as the men nodded at him emphatically, and left the room, practically knocking over the poor secretary on the way to her phone, running through the hallways of the twenty-fifth floor of KaibaCorp headquarters-drawing interested stares from various staffers in their cubicles-to her desk, a wild sort of frenzy stirring within him-

_-Ishizu's-it's time-_

_-our child-_

Tears flickered at the corners of his eyes; he threw his head back to stop them from spilling over. _Not now, not now-dammit-_

Gasping for breath as he reached his target, he yanked the receiver off the stand and put it to his ear. "I-Ishizu-" _My god-_

She sighed in relief, a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead as she rose from her seat, moving delicately-carefully-saving the report on her desktop, logging out of her computer, hands steady and fluid despite the strain on her body. "Seto-my-my water broke-"

His voice edged up in pitch, in volume, ringing harshly throughout the adjacent corridors of the office. "Have you called an ambulance?"

Ishizu chewed on the inside of her cheek, blushing slightly at her oversight- "No-I wanted to tell you first-"

Seto grinned darkly despite himself, a chuckle threading itself into his ragged breathing. "Ishizu-while I appreciate you thinking of me-_please_ call a damned _ambulance_ to take you to the hospital-I'll meet you there, all right?"

Ishizu reached for her purse with her free hand, making sure everything was in its proper place. "Of course, of course-I love you, Seto-"

"I love you, Ishizu." He practically threw the phone back onto his secretary's desk, making the poor woman jump, and bolted over to the foyer, pressing furiously at the elevator buttons, praying for the lift to come quicker, come quicker-_come on, come on-_

_-I am _not _missing the birth of my child-_

_-dammit-_

With a melodic _ding_ the elevator _finally_ arrived-nearly full to the brim with people, slowly starting to trickle their way out-too slowly, too slowly-_fuck-_

"_Get out of my way_-" he barked hoarsely at the cluster of men and women still in the elevator, and squeezed himself amongst them, hitting the lobby button almost violently, arousing confusion and concern on his behalf.

"M-Mr. Kaiba-" someone behind him piped up, hesitantly, not quite sure what was going on with the strangely behaving KaibaCorp CEO-

"Shut up-" he snarled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, fingers drumming erratically on his arm, foot tapping a rapid staccato beat until the elevator _finally_ reached the lobby. Pulling out his cell phone, he swiped on the screen a few times and put it to his ear as he walked briskly, beginning to break a sweat at his hairline, nodding curtly and perfunctorily at the various members of the public in the vast, elegant foyer of the headquarters- _must keep up appearances for these idiots-_

He cut off his employee before the older man had a chance to speak. "Roland, pull the car around. _Now._"

Ishizu clutched at her belly, the front of her pale gray skirt soaked completely through, now sweating profusely as she was wheeled into a hospital room on a gurney by several nurses, a white-coated doctor not far behind.

Out of her clothes. Into the gown. With some discomfort-into the bed, legs falling apart as she struggled to get comfortable, the _pressure_ causing her eyes to water-

A nurse wiping gently at her forehead-

_Where's_-

-_Seto-_

As if he'd sensed her needing him, searching for him, her husband emerged in the doorway, cheeks bright red, hair askew, like a much-needed vision, huffing and wheezing almost comically. "Ishizu-"

She smiled, slightly strained-reaching out for him with trembling hands. "Seto-you made it, it's all right, you didn't miss it-"

_Thank god-_

Then the nurses, putting up the curtain. Seto clutching at her hand, trying to keep his breathing even, studying her face intently, feeling his blood boil as her features contorted in pain.

Being told to push. Complying.

Again.

Again.

_Again_-

"_She's in pain, you idiots_!" Seto found himself yelling shrilly at the nurses in their scrubs, the doctor pushing his glasses up his long nose-_useless, the lot of them-_

Then-

The sound of crying. Raw.

Her-

And the _baby. _

The rosy-faced, damp, _screaming _little thing-

He caught a glimpse of the child before an adept nurse snipped the cord and wrapped it up in a silky soft blanket, her gentle _shush_ing and cooing doing nothing to assuage the baby's sudden _here_ness and its immediate awareness of that fact. The feeling of being born-exposed, ripped away from the safe, the comforting, into a world of bright lights and sounds both loud and quiet.

Throat sore-thick-a lump the likes of which he'd never felt before in his life settling in his chest. Eyes already beginning to prickle with hot tears-cheeks blushing, the hand that had been clenched into a fist now trembling at his side; his other hand, still in Ishizu's grasp, only then began to feel the effects of her nearly bone-crushing squeezing as she'd suffered, writhed, arched her back in pain he'd never even _begin_ to understand-

"_Seto_..." Her voice, dazed, exhausted, _proud-_as she looked up at him, eyes half-closed, face drenched in sweat, he swore he'd never seen her look more radiant, more beautiful, more _perfect. _

He felt himself unclench, a tiny smile curling on his lips, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he bent over to kiss her trembling mouth. "You did it, Ishizu-"

She lifted her other hand to pull him closer, fingers scrabbling at his lapels.

_I love you. _

"Excuse me, Miss Ishtar, Mr. Kaiba- would you like to see your little girl?" The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose again as a nurse walked around the bed toward them, carrying the impossibly small, delicate bundle.

Ishizu pulled away briefly and rasped out, half giggling, "told you so, Seto..."

Seto chuckled against her mouth, rolling his eyes in response.

She dropped his hand and extended her arms out to accept the baby; as she broke out into an even bigger smile as she cradled their daughter's head in the crook of her elbow.

So tiny.

So-

_Everything. _

Incarnate.

In her arms.

Ishizu's eyes widened as she beamed at the little girl all swaddled in white, who had since fallen quiet and regarded her with an equally dumbstruck expression. Thin dark hair already threading the top of her round head. Tanned skin, cheeks still pink from screaming.

And those eyes-

Ice-blue.

_His_ eyes.

A warm tear snaked down her cheek as it became frighteningly and stunningly _real_ to her. This. Them.

A family.

One that would never be rent asunder.

What she had always wanted-

Always hoped for-

And now it was _here. _In her arms.

She felt as though she could-would-never let go. _I love you. I love you. I love you-_

Seto peered over at the bundle, heart careening wildly, dangerously in his chest as he extended his index finger towards the newborn, swallowing hard as he saw his own strange, pale gaze reflected back at him. Almost a mirror to his own.

It was unnerving.

It was beyond words.

The infant, moving with a swiftness characteristic of a reflex, reached out her arm and grabbed onto his finger, curling her minute hands around him.

_Holy shit-_

Voice labored, tucking his chin into his chest to hide his face from everyone but Ishizu, he to keep the tears from flowing unmercifully down his cheeks as he barked out, making the nurses and doctor jump:

"Everyone out-_now_-"

_I will not cry, dammit-_

_-but even if I do, like _hell _anyone but Ishizu is going to see me-_

"Um, Mr. Kaiba..." The useless white coat. Nervously. "We're the doctors, sir-we kind of _have _to be here..."

Ishizu bit back a smile as she smoothed her daughter's soft, round cheeks with the back of her hand. _That's my husband, all right-_

Seto nearly growled as he replied, quavery tone betraying his eventual crying jag, "then _avert your eyes._"

And as the doctor and nurses dutifully complied, Seto felt his daughter's needing fist clutching at his index finger, leaned in and pressed his lips to Ishizu's cheek, allowing the long-denied tears to fall. Uncontrollably. A sob. Then another.

Then another-

As he struggled to catch his breath, still reeling from the sensation of his _daughter _still holding onto him-connection-

Unconditional love-

The likes of which he'd never felt, save for what he felt towards Ishizu and Mokuba-

-And yet, it was different, somehow-

-Ishizu spoke quietly. "Still stuck on 'Seshat', Seto...?" _Gods, what a name-_

Seto wiped at his cheeks with his free hand furiously, haphazardly. "I've liked that name for months, Ishizu-and, besides-"

He allowed himself a hoarse croak of a laugh, nose running like that of a child, refusing to sever his daughter's tight hold on him-

"She kind of _feels_ like a Seshat, doesn't she?"

How sentimental of him.

And yet-

_Seshat Kaiba. _

_His _daughter.

_Their _daughter.

No more an idea-

No more an expectation-

But a _reality._

* * *

Tiny Seshat Kaiba dozed in her mother's arms, clad in a minute blue-and-white onesie as Seto sat in a chair beside Ishizu's hospital bed, eyes growing bleary from lack of sleep-for it had been nearly two days that he'd stayed with her, fighting off with harsh, authoritative words anyone who tried to encourage him to leave.

_Like hell that was going to happen..._

Mokuba had come what seemed like weeks ago, but had really only been a few hours, and had simply stared adoringly at little Seshat, no doubt planning elaborate birthday and slumber parties with this future playmate, leaving only once the nurses came to clean her.

A knock at the door. A soft, gentle male voice uttering a shushing sound in the hallway.

"Ishizu-Kaiba-"

Seto's blood ran cold.

_It can't be-_

_Not those idiots again-_

Ishizu looked up from Seshat, eyes growing warm. "The door's open, Yugi-"

Before Seto could snarl out a response, a warning that, no, he _wouldn't _be on his best behavior right then, Yugi Moto pushed open the door and stuck his pointy head across the threshold, a beam lighting his features before he entered and walked quickly to stand by where Seto sat, growing increasing cross at the intrusion, as he was trailed by Téa, Joey the mutt, the hopeless brunet one, with Mai Valentine bringing up the rear-cooing shrilly as she caught a glimpse of little Seshat sleeping.

"Oh my _god-_"

Before Ishizu could ask her to quiet down, please, Seto stood up abruptly from his seat, slightly unsteadily, and unleashed his patented death glare. _For fucks' sake-_

"Would you _mind_ keeping it down, Valentine?" he hissed, folding his arms in front of his chest, looking down his nose at the lot of them.

Ishizu sighed, half-tiredly, half-amusedly, as Yugi and his friends made various meek noises of apology and swarmed around the bed.

"What's her name, Ishizu?" Yugi asked, reaching out and patting Seshat softly on the top of her head.

Seto sat down in his chair and glowered.

"Seshat-after my mother."

Yugi nodded gravely and moved his hand down to his side.

From the opposite side of the bed came Joey Wheeler's distinctive, accented voice. "I gotta hand it to ya, Kaiba, ya got a cute kid..." He leaned forward and peered hard at the baby, trying to figure how exactly Seto Kaiba had managed to produce something so-so _normal. _A baby.

_Who would'a thunk...?_

Seto scoffed, crossing his legs. "Thank you, Wheeler; having your approval means _so _much to me-"

Without warning, Seshat released a yawn; her large eyes blinked open, forehead crinkling as if she were about to start crying again.

"Holy mother of god-" Joey Wheeler again. "She's got your eyes, moneybags..." _Exactly the same-holy shit, that's bizarre..._

And then Seshat swept her eyes around the room-all the strange people staring at her-until her wobbly gaze fixed on Joey.

Those ice-blue eyes narrowed, with an almost precocious firmness, at the large blond man currently leaning over her at her mother's side.

Joey recoiled almost violently, words tripping over themselves- "Holy _shit-_the baby hates me too-"

At that, Seto couldn't help but let out a deep, dark peal of laughter, drowning out the nervous giggling of the rest of the room's occupants.

_I knew I loved Seshat already-is it possible to love her _more _for this?_

Ishizu smiled to herself as Yugi and the rest tried to convince Joey that it was all in his head.

"Who the hell invited you losers, anyways?" Sneering. Scornful. Back to talking down to the Scooby gang.

Ishizu turned her head to face her husband. "I did, Seto-you dozed off for a bit last night, so I had them added to the guest list..."

Seto made an extremely mature, totally not-petulant face at her.

She couldn't help but laugh quietly as she continued, giving Seshat her pinky finger to grab ahold of, "besides, Seto-I thought it would be good for Seshat to meet her other special aunties and uncles, now, wouldn't it?" _See how he likes that. The snob. _

At that declaration, Seto was sure he was going to pass out.

_Jesus. _

_Fucking. _

_CHRIST. _


End file.
